Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, include receivers to receive signals. The signals carry information (e.g., data) transmitted from one device to another device. Equalizers are usually used to improve the quality of the signals received at the receiver. A decision feedback equalizer (DFE) is one type of equalizer. A conventional DFE has decision circuitry (e.g., a sampling slicer) to sample the signal as part of an equalization operation performed by the DFE. In some conventional DFEs, such decision circuitry may have timing constraints, complex structures, and high power consumption. These factors may make some conventional DFEs unsuitable to be used in some receivers.